Reason
by Nynayve
Summary: James tells Lily everything, and the reason why. Songfic, L/J, rating just to be safe, please give it a shot.


Disclaimer: James and Lily belong to JKR, not me, I just steal them from time to time. "The Reason" belongs to Hoobastank, I kinda stole that today too. I am not making any money from this, this little ficlet is purely for the viewers reading pleasure.

**"The Reason"**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Evans? Could I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

Lily Evans looked up from her Transfiguration notes to find James Potter standing in front of her table in the library. She gave him a quizzical look, which Potter seemed able to read.

"I don't want you to scream at me, and if you do, this is something that is best said in private. I promise, I'm not going to hex you, or curse you, or slip you some kind of potion. I just want to talk." James seemed a bit on edge, so Lily gathered her things and followed him. James had really changed this year, she thought, Head Boy had matured him. She had considered calling St. Mungo's on Professor Dumbledore at the start of the year, but now, she realized, Head Boy had done what nothing else could. James Potter had grown up, and she rather liked the new him.

"Alright, Potter. But Alice is expecting me to be back by 10, so if I go missing, she will come after you! You know she will assume you did it!" Lily was tying to lighten his mood, and it worked, he flashed her his come-what-may, devil-may-care grin, and she melted in her shoes. Not that she would ever admit _that_ to anyone.

James led her up to the 7th floor, and she briefly thought they were going to the common room, or maybe his dorm. But no, he stopped before a tapestry of someone teaching trolls to dance (and failing), and motioned for her to wait. He walked up and down a stretch of empty wall, saying under his breath, "I need a place to talk to Lily," as he did.

A door appeared, and they entered. Lily gasped, for this must be the Room of Requirement, and it seemed perfect. The room held two stuffed armchairs, a small table with roses and chocolates (her favorite, she thought with a smile) and books.. so many books! This room must have taken both their interests to heart, for she saw Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and even Muggle books, like _Little Women_, all lined up on shelves around the room.

They sat in the chairs, face to face, and set their bags down. "Evans, I want to say all this without you interrupting me, please. When I'm done, you can yell, curse, whatever you want."

Lily laughed, but nodded, and leaned back in her chair.

"Lily-"

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Lily listened to everything he said without speaking. He rambled on for what felt like hours, but after a swift glace at her watch, was only 20 minutes. He spoke of many things, things she had forgotten about. He gave reasons behind everything he had done since the end of 4th year, because, as he put it, "That's when I realized that I really cared about you. But I went about everything so horribly wrong."

Just when it looked like he would keep going for another 20 minutes, Lily put her hand over his mouth.

"It's my turn, James." Before he could register that she had called him 'James', she was saying,

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"James, I am tired of being the schools Miss Know-It-All. I don't want to spend my Friday nights in the library. I don't want to miss out on all the fun things you and your friends are always talking about. I want to sneak out of school, skip the occasional class (but only Divination and History of Magic, they are rubbish anyway) and I want to do all these things... with _you_."

Leaning back in her chair, she removed her hand from James mouth. James gaped at her, stunned that she had said she wanted to spend time with him. No, that she had said... she wanted to skip class!?

"Who are you, where is Lily Evans?!"

Lily laughed, her green eyes shining. He melted in his chair. She was so wonderful. Beautiful. Smart, no, brilliant. Funny. Independent. Everything he had wanted in his life since he was old enough to notice girls. He had always noticed her.

"Lily," -her name was like honey on his lips, so rarely was it spoken out loud- "I promise, I wont disappoint you anymore. I have changed. I want to be want you need, I want to make you happy! Tell me what it is, because-"

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Lily had tears in her eyes. He was speaking so passionately. She had forgiven him ages ago, since she saw him help a Slytherin first year, but this... She couldn't bear to hear him say anymore.

"James, stop." He did, looking up from where he had been staring (the laces on her Converse shoes, How did she get away with wearing those, anyway?) to meet her eyes again. "James, I know you aren't perfect. I love that you aren't. If you were, you would be more annoying than you already are. I don't want you to go anywhere, unless I can go with you."

He didn't know whether to laugh or not. He did smile, and reached for her hand. She placed it in his, squeezing it tightly. "Lily?"

'Hmm?"

"Will you go on a pic-nic with me, this Friday night, by the lake?"

"I don't know, James, I did tell the Giant Squid I would feed him some of my dinner..." She smiled at him, and her heart sank to see the light leave his eyes. "James, I'm teasing you. I would love to see you Friday."

"You mean it? We have a date?"

"Not if you squeal like a school-boy about it!"

"I am a school-boy!" He stood up, and pulled her with him. "You really mean it, Lily?" He whispered into her ear, breathing deep of her perfume.

"Yes, James. I said I would go out with you."

"Be my girlfriend?" His eyes didn't leave hers, hazel orbs staring into emerald, his heart on the line.

"Yes, James. I will. But only on one condition." His heart nearly sank, but she spoke before he could even groan. "If you kiss me."

He did. He pulled her against him, letting his lips dance over hers. It was light, until she opened her mouth, and pushed back, demanding more. James Potter had never been happier. Lily Evans had never felt content.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

_

* * *

_

_A/N Pretty please review? I really want to know if anyone thinks this is any good, I think i have a knack for songfics, but as no one reads them, I can't be sure...  
_


End file.
